


One Memory

by Shisetsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's sad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Shikamaru is a good friend, Temporary Amnesia, basically sasunaru, but fluffy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisetsu/pseuds/Shisetsu
Summary: Naruto remembers no one, nothing, not even the concept of chakra.But he remembers one name- Sasuke.Who is he? Why is something telling him he needs to see this person right now?- Set around the time Team Taka was formed and before the ''capture'' of Killer Bee
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	One Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this, it just suddenly occurred to me.  
> Obviously I don't know much about amnesia or whatever but for fan fics sake, play along with me. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shikamaru paced outside the emergency room, flickering his eyes occasionally at the sign ''Operation in progress'' glowing disturbingly green. He wished it would dim- signalling the end of the successful operation. 

''Shikamaru...It will be okay, don't worry.'' Kakashi placed a hand on the young Chuunin's shoulder who looked like he hasn't slept in 5 days. ''You should go and rest.''

He shook his head. ''It's all my fault- I should have realized the enemy trap! If he doesn't wake up...'' Shikamaru trailed off, letting out a frustrated broken sigh.

''He's strong, nothing can take him down. Lady Tsunade and Sakura know what they are doing. Have hope.'' Kakashi said gently. He didn't know if he was trying to convince Shikamaru or himself at this point.

Suddenly, the light dimmed and both men stared at the doors as they opened. Tsunade emerged, looking grim, followed by Sakura who was on the verge of tears. 

''Lady Tsunade!'' Shikamaru practically dived towards her. ''How is he?''

She met his eyes. ''He's lost all of his memories.''

Kakashi closed his eyes and put a hand on his face. At least the boy made it, that's all that mattered. Shikamaru pushed aside and burst into the room. ''Naruto!''

The blond boy lay in the bed, attached to a bunch of wires. His blue eyes were closed, but on the shout, he opened them. 

They had no life.

He stared at him, emotionless, as Shikamaru walked and stood near his bed. He heard Tsunade and Kakashi enter. The older man looked at his young student, pain evident in his eyes.

''He can't remember anything- not himself, not us, not anything about chakra...'' Tsunade said in a low voice.

Kakashi took a sharp intake of breath. 

''He just remembers one thing...'' She sighed.

''And that is...?'' Kakashi said, hope in his voice. 

''Sasuke?'' Naruto whispered, not caring about the interruption and simply looking at Shikamaru. All three turned their heads to look at him.

''That. Sasuke.'' Tsunade finished.

* * *

He sat down carefully on his bed. He didn't know if it really was his bed, these people could be lying for all he knew. Nothing about this messy house called out to him, nothing felt like him.

They said his name is Naruto.

But is it really? 

A voice broke out of his trance. ''Naruto, I've prepared for you your favorite ramen.'' the man, Shikamaru he called himself, said. Naruto blinked and smiled gently. 

''Thank you.'' He walked over the table and saw miso-flavoured cup ramen. He trailed his finger over the rim as steam rose. He inhaled softly, vaguely feeling like he knows this smell. But nothing came to mind.

He took a seat and picked up his chopsticks. He grabbed a couple of the noodles and lapped at it, finding the taste a little bit nostalgic. Maybe he really did like this food before he lost his memories.

''Hey, Shikamaru-san.'' He said, not taking his eyes off of his cup ramen. The other man sat on the opposite side of Naruto.

''Shikamaru is fine.'' 

''How did I...'' He paused for a couple of heartbeats. ''Lose my memories?''

Shikamaru let out a tiny breath. ''We were on a mission, it was just me and you. We were supposed to get back a stolen scroll.''

Naruto slurped his ramen quietly as the man spoke. He felt like it was a story being told to him, not something he had experienced.

''Everything was going great, we had the scroll in our possession. But then...'' His eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed together. ''One of the bandits caught up to us and began fighting. You told me you were fine and fought back.''

Naruto blinked. He knew from when he had looked at himself in the mirror that he trained- fought, whatever. 

''You had the upper hand but the bandit recognized you. And he said he knew where...where...'' Shikamaru's gaze hardened. ''...where Sasuke was.''

His eyes widened. That name- 

Shikamaru smiled at him, but it was not genuine. ''That's the only thing you remember, right? Sasuke.''

''Sasuke...'' Naruto whispered. The name brought so much heartache, he felt like his heart was going to burst. 

''Amidst your surprise, the bandit slammed something onto your head, enough to split it open. There was blood everywhere- god...'' Shikamaru continued, shuddering at the memory.

Naruto winced. He was trying to ignore the horrible headache and pain in his head but hearing what had happened to him reminded him of it.

Silence settled in between them. 

''This Sasuke person... was he someone dear to me?''

Naruto didn't even need to ask. He knew, deep down, Sasuke was important to him, someone he... _treasured._

Shikamaru nodded, confirming it.

Naruto placed a hand on his heart. ''Something is calling out to me. Something is telling me I need to go see him.''

''That's what you've been trying to do for the past 4 years, Naruto.'' Shikamaru met his gaze, anger burning within them.

''Eh?'' 

''You've trained for him, chased him everywhere- almost lost your _life_ for him, yet you still- despite all that, still wake up wanting to find that man!?'' Shikamaru exploded, Naruto sliding into his chair in surprise.

Something inside told Naruto his surprise was plausible. He's never seen this man explode in anger.

''Naruto- you don't know how unbearable it is to see you chase someone who put a hole through your chest!''

''He...''

''Tried to kill you,'' Shikamaru whispered, voice breaking. He inhaled a shaky breath, not taking his eyes off the blue ones.

Naruto suddenly doubled over, clutching his chest. The empty ramen cup flew off the table, splattering the remains onto the floor.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think clearly. He didn't know what was true anymore. 

''Naruto!'' Shikamaru got up and was by his side within seconds. He stared in shock as the boy took sharp breaths and coughed relentlessly. ''Stay with me! I'll call Saku-''

Naruto went limp in his arms.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness.

In his dream, he was trying to reach out to someone- who matter how much he called, he wouldn't turn back.

''Sasuke...'' He whispered into the night. Was that Sasuke he was trying to reach? All he could see was a man with black hair and red eyes.

_I want to see him._

A fire lit up within him. He sat up, his feet finding his slippers automatically. 

Despite a tiny voice protesting inside, despite the warnings Shikamaru was clearly trying to make Naruto realize...

Within seconds, he had his clothing on, stumbling out into the silent sleeping Konoha. He didn't even look around, he sprinted to the gates as if he knew this place. And the older Naruto obviously did.

Right now, the only thing on his mind was Sasuke.

His feet carried him out of the gates, miraculously not being noticed by any guards. His body was used to this, it automatically made him run through the trees. Cold wind slapped him as he stumbled and fell through some trees. Yet despite that he kept going. 

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

He had to see him.

He didn't understand how he could run so fast, he's never ran so fast. He was slowly getting tired, his feet hurt, his body screamed.

He didn't know how far he went until he missed a step and plummeted into a pit of nothingness.

Warm arms engulfed him, then everything went dark.

* * *

_Sasuke._

A voice violently shook him away, which he recognized clearly. Sasuke closed his eyes to sense _that person's_ chakra and opened them with a start. Confusion settled within him. He was so close, yet his chakra was so weak and faint. Why?

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't be able to find him easily, as he masked his presence extremely well. 

But it didn't explain a thing that was happening.

This could be a trap. Who would let the nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki get this close to Sasuke without any supervision? Konoha wouldn't even let him out of the gates without some sort of team, in fear of the Akatsuki getting to him.

He didn't understand. This was clearly a trap. A trap...

Bright yellow hair flashed in his mind. He shook his head. ''Go away...'' He whispered to the darkness.

The kyuubi's chakra got closer.

Finally, curiosity got the best of him. He took a look at his sleeping teammates, Team Taka, and set off to the direction that the idiot was at.

As he got closer, he realized even more how weak the chakra was, almost like it wasn't that idiot. So maybe it was a trap after all.

He stopped on a tree with a soft thump and stared into the darkness. The moon illuminated the forest, and he just barely saw a figure stumbling in the distance.

He knew that blond hair. 

Sasuke jumped into the shade of a tree and watched from the shadows, his eyes scanning the place. Soon, a bright mop of golden hair invaded his vision.

Naruto tripped over his own shoes, landing painfully on a tree trunk, scraping his hands in the process. He was clearly in pain, yet got up and continued.

_Is he drunk?_

The boy fell again but got up, and continued to run through the forest. Sasuke was very confused, almost even _fearful_ for the blond idiot. What if...

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto missed a step and slipped off into the darkness.

_That's what you were afraid of._

He cursed and bolted through the trees, extending his arms out in hope to reach the boy. His arms wrapped around him tightly and scanned the area quickly for a safe place to land. Except there was none.

They both crashed into a tree but Sasuke took most of the fall. He let out a grunt of pain and took in a ragged breath. After composing himself, he gazed at the blond idiot who was in his lap to check if he was fine- only to be met those startling blue eyes.

He couldn't speak as the man reached out slowly and touched his cheek, hands very warm. 

**Danger!** His mind screamed.

_No, it's fine._ His heart whispered.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto whispered uncertainly, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

''What are you doing here?'' Sasuke glared at him, slapping his hand away. He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he could just take the Kyuubi's chakra right here and be done with it.

''You're...Sasuke...'' Naruto smiled.

''Yes.'' Sasuke couldn't help but reply.

He stared at the boy in his arms, looking battered and torn up. The hell is happening? 

''Naruto...what happened?'' His voice came out unbelievably soft and... _kind_.

Sasuke helped him sit up, spreading one leg a little and propping Naruto up on his other raised leg. 

''Sasuke...why do I remember you?''

''What?''

''I woke up...my head hurt so much...'' Naruto clutched hid head in pain. ''So many voices, so many people...I didn't know who I was.''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Puzzle pieces beginning to fit.

''But tell me...just why...why is it when I say your name and when you are right here in front of me...'' Naruto looked at him, blue eyes gleaming with _something_ even Sasuke couldn't explain what it was.

''This place here...'' He placed a hand on his heart. ''hurts so much?''

Naruto had amnesia. 

He only remembered Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself putting a shaking hand over Naruto's, that was on his heart. 

''Why is it that no matter what I do, no matter how much I push you away...you continue to chase me?'' Sasuke whispered, looking into those deep blue eyes.

''I almost kill you, you lose your memory, yet you still manage to remember me and find me all over again.''

Naruto blinked and then smiled a genuine smile. ''That's what Shikamaru said too. You know, Sasuke...''

His fingers wrapped themselves around Sasuke's hand. ''I don't know anything about this world, I don't even know who I am. But the one thing I'm sure of is that you are someone dear to Naruto.''

Sasuke bit back the tears. How absurd, he never cries. Not since that night of the massacre.

Yet this vulnerable blond boy could make them appear so easily. 

''He trusts you.''

With that, Sasuke broke down, his tears rolling down. He tries to wipe them away but couldn't. A gentle hand wiped them away, tears falling from those eyes too.

''How strange, I think it's the first time I've seen you cry.'' Naruto whispers with a smile.

_You idiot._

_Just how much...how much do you trust me? Even your own unconsciousness that has long faded away trusts me to not do anything._

''Naruto...''

''Yeah?''

Sasuke cupped his face in his hands, staring at Naruto intensely-

and pressed their lips together. Naruto's breath hitched and took a moment then reciprocated the kiss by sliding a hand into Sasuke's hair. An arm found itself wrapping Naruto's waist and bringing them closer, his back pressed to the tree. The action it self made Naruto part his lips and Sasuke pushed his tongue inside, their breaths mingling. Naruto moaned softly and bucked his hips against Sasuke's.

Nothing in the world mattered right now to Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes, sadness filling them. He watched the sleeping boy.

_I'm sorry._

He cradled him for a second then picked up him, making sure he held onto him tightly. He set off into the darkness of the forest while Naruto was still trapped in the genjutsu.

It was for the best. 

_You didn't want to lose sight of your goal of destroying Konoha._ The tiny voice whispered.

_Because you know that the only thing that can stop you is Naruto._

Sasuke inhaled softly as the nostalgic smell of leaves wrapped around them both. He sneaked into Konoha, the place he hated so much. But right now, all that filled his heart was agony. Soon, he found Naruto's home and opened the window with some struggle and then went inside.

The interior hadn't changed at all, it was still messy, comfortable and so _Naruto_.

He placed the younger boy gently onto his bed. 

Naruto slept peacefully, the moonlight illuminating his features. His whisker-like marks were clearly visible. Sasuke reached out, hand lingering around Naruto's face, then turned around and disappeared into thin air.

His face was contorted, he was feeling a mixture of emotions. His feet begged him to go back and stay.

But that's exactly why he left and will continue to leave.

He knew that if he had stayed a bit longer, he would never want to leave Naruto ever again.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto's memories were back. Everyone was fussing over him, worried and trying to know what had happened. He had no recollection of what happened, all he remembers was being struck on the head then nothingness.

Yet why could he sense the faintest presence of Sasuke in Konoha- in his _room_?

And better yet, why did his feet feel like he had run across the world without stopping?

He placed a hand on his beating aching heart, feeling like he had done this before.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he forgot something very important.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a mess. I'm sorry.
> 
> But please do tell me if you liked it by commenting! It may inspire me to write another one-shot.
> 
> To clear up, Sasuke put Naruto in a genjutsu so the kiss was just part of the genjutsu, I'm sorry! T_T


End file.
